Field of the Invention
Various embodiments of the present invention relate to a pressurized coolant reservoir tank assembly for storing coolant used to cool an engine of a vehicle, and, particularly, to a burn prevention cover coupled to a pressurized coolant reservoir tank and a pressurized coolant reservoir tank assembly having the same, capable of preventing coolant from leaking during injection of the coolant and of preventing hot steam from coming into contact with an operator's hand when a pressure cap is opened.
Description of Related Art
In an engine mounted to a vehicle, coolant is used to cool heat generated by driving of the engine.
The coolant is provided to be circulated through the engine and a radiator, and a coolant reservoir tank 110 is installed in an engine room of the vehicle for replenishing the coolant.
The coolant reservoir tank 110 has an injection port 111 formed at an upper end thereof in order to inject coolant into the coolant reservoir tank 110, and a pressure cap 120 is fastened to the injection port 111.
The pressure cap 120 serves to open and close the injection port 111 of the coolant reservoir tank 110 and to discharge hot steam in the coolant reservoir tank 110 to the outside when the internal pressure of the coolant reservoir tank 110 reaches a predetermined pressure, for example, a pressure of 1.1 bars. Moreover, the pressure cap 120 should have a structure of preventing hot steam in the coolant reservoir tank 110 from spouting to an operator's hand when the operator opens the pressure cap 120.
As illustrated in FIG. 1, the pressure cap 120 is screwed to the coolant reservoir tank 110. The pressure cap 120 includes a valve 121 installed therein to move up and down, and first and second springs 122 and 123 for elastically supporting the valve 121. First and second seals 124 and 125 are provided between the coolant reservoir tank 110 and the pressure cap 120. In addition, a discharge hole 112 is formed at one side of the injection port 111 so as to communicate with a lower end of the coolant reservoir tank 110, and a discharge passage 113 is formed in a vertical direction of the coolant reservoir tank 110 so as to communicate with the lower end of the coolant reservoir tank 110 through the discharge hole 112. Consequently, the hot steam may be discharged from the coolant reservoir tank 110 through the discharge hole 112 and the discharge passage 113 to the outside.
When the internal pressure of the coolant reservoir tank 110 increases, the valve 121 moves up in a compression direction of the first and second springs 122 and 123 and the first seal 124 is opened while the second seal 125 is maintained in a closed state. Consequently, the hot steam is discharged from the coolant reservoir tank 110 through the discharge hole 112 formed at one side of the coolant reservoir tank 110 and flows to the discharge passage 113, thereby allowing the internal pressure of the coolant reservoir tank 110 to be relieved.
As illustrated in FIG. 2, when the operator rotates the pressure cap 120, the hot steam is discharged through the discharge hole 112 in the initial phase of rotation of the pressure cap 120 and is then discharged via the discharge passage 113 to the outside. When the pressure cap 120 is rotated once by the operator, the pressurized hot steam is discharged through the discharge hole 112 while only the first seal 124 is opened, thereby enabling the operator to be prevented from having a burn due to spout of the hot steam to the operator's hand.
Moreover, when the operator fully rotates the pressure cap 120, the hot steam is discharged through the discharge hole 112 and the injection port 111 while the first seal 124 is also opened, as illustrated in FIG. 3. Since the internal pressure of the coolant reservoir tank 110 in FIG. 2 is almost relieved in the state of FIG. 3, only a portion of the hot steam is discharged through the injection port 111 to the outside.
Meanwhile, when the pressure cap 120 is further rotated in the state of FIG. 3, the pressure cap 120 is fully decoupled from the coolant reservoir tank 110. When the coolant in the coolant reservoir tank 110 is insufficient, coolant is injected into the coolant reservoir tank 110 through the injection port 111 after the pressure cap 120 is decoupled from the coolant reservoir tank 110.
However, since the discharge passage 113 penetrates the center of the coolant reservoir tank 110 and is vertically formed in the coolant reservoir tank 110 according to the related art, as illustrated in FIG. 4, a portion of the coolant injected into the coolant reservoir tank 110 may leak through the discharge passage 113. A coolant leak during injection of the coolant may lead to a misunderstanding that the coolant reservoir tank 110 is damaged.
To resolve these problems, the injection port 111 should have a large size or be spaced apart from the discharge hole. However, such an increase in size causes an increase in cost.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.